


costs of disentanglement

by Ailelie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Pre-OT3, Pre-Relationship, finding common ground, quiet conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailelie/pseuds/Ailelie
Summary: Yeza, prompted by Veth, interrupts Fjord's brooding one night and discusses, from personal experience, getting caught up in bargains that never should have been made in the first place.
Relationships: Yeza Brenatto & Fjord, Yeza Brenatto/Fjord/Nott | Veth Brenatto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	costs of disentanglement

“The Assembly gave me reagents and supplies I couldn’t easily get in Felderwin.”

Fjord startled and looked up. The common room was far emptier than when he’d last paid attention. Caleb was at a table writing in one of his notebooks, but the rest of the Mighty Nein had apparently retired for the night.

Yeza nodded down at the circles Fjord had been absentmindedly drawing in some spilled salt. “I’ve heard about the, er, balls. Veth and I have a very, ah, _honest_ relationship.” Fjord raised a brow at the intonation and Yeza colored. “Hot tub.” 

Now it was Fjord’s turn to blush. “That’s–” he did not want to finish the sentence. He did not want to imagine what Veth had told her husband.

Yeza chuckled, but it sounded strained. He wasn't meeting Fjord's eyes. “She likes to push boundaries. May I sit?”

Fjord waved at one of the empty seats. “What are you doing down here anyway? It’s late, isn’t it?”

“Veth mentioned you were in a mood.” He shrugged. “So here I am.”

“And Veth?” If Veth were worried, Fjord would have expected her, not Yeza.

Yeza grimaced. “Currently telling Luc a thrilling bedtime story about a fight inside a volcano. Luc is too young to understand the dangers she glides over.”

“We came back.”

“This time,” Yeza granted. He gestured again to the circles. “When the Assembly first approached me, I saw little more than the opportunities they were offering. I was still grieving Veth then and Luc, as much as I love him, reminded me daily that she was gone. Veth had made me so brave, like I could do anything. I wanted that back. I didn’t understand the bargain I was making.”

“It was a rush,” Fjord said after a long moment. “I’d wanted to be someone different, someone better. I needed power to change anything and suddenly–”

“Someone made you an offer,” Yeza completed with a sad smile. He traced a small, triangular beaker next to Fjord’s circles. “Getting caught by the Kryn was fortunate, in a way. I’d been offered a lab in Rexxentrum. I was going to accept. I had a long time to think before Veth found me. Sometimes–” he shook his head and traced a line through his beaker, erasing it.

“I stabbed myself.” Fjord touched his stomach, still remembering the steel pushing through, the warm blood running down his belly. “I died, not then, but later.”

Yeza winced. “I’m glad your friends were able to save you. Do you feel free of it yet?”

“Uh, yes?” He pulled his drink in toward his chest, feeling defensive. 

Yeza glanced at the salt, met Fjord’s gaze, and then looked away. “I don’t. Veth keeps telling me I should set up shop here or at least experiment like I used to. I don’t mind helping her with her projects, but when I’m alone, all I remember is sharing my research with those monsters and–”

“My sword is different now,” Fjord said, wanting to pull Yeza from his thoughts. “And I have the Wildmother and Cad who knows her better than I do, but I still–” _Nearly unleashed a monster and might have had it not been for the Nein._ Fjord didn’t like the direction some of his nightmares had taken lately. He kept imagining others dead on the deck of the Balleater, their blood sticky between his fingers.

Yeza pat his hand. “So you do understand.” He didn't move his hand. The light warmth was an unexpected comfort and Fjord was refusing to question it.

“Shouldn’t you be heading back up?” Fjord asked.

Yeza withdrew his hand and stood. “Veth should be done with her story by now. She asked me to bring some drinks with me when I returned.” He gave Fjord a careful, but inscrutable look. “Care to join us for some lighter conversation and a nightcap?”

Fjord glanced around the common room. Even Caleb had left for the night. He thought of the expanse of his bed and the nightmares waiting for him. He should go to bed, but some reckless part of him instead said, “Sounds good.”

Yeza smiled, his eyes crinkling near the edges of his glasses’ frames. They collected some whisky from the bar and headed upstairs. He felt awkward, at first, following Yeza into his and Veth’s room, but then Veth greeted him like he belonged and so he closed the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Others need to write for this ship. Please.


End file.
